1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a clipboard, more particularly to a clipboard that has a whistle formed thereon.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Some people, such as policemen, referees, etc., require a clipboard and a whistle while at work. For these people, forgetting to carry either the whistle or the clipboard can cause a great deal of inconvenience.